


Anything for the Inquisition

by Tabbykat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbykat/pseuds/Tabbykat
Summary: Anything at all...





	Anything for the Inquisition

The mask that covered her face blocked all light, making it difficult to track time.  There were slits at the nostrils so she could breathe, even when a cock was shoved through the steel mouth ring that held her lips open.  Sadly, while the mask covered her from crown to neck, it did not mask the sounds.  And she thought that might have been worse than seeing their faces.

_The one that pulled to her knees and mounted from behind, sobbing as he entered her. "Mother!  Mother I'm so sorry..."_

_The group that held her down spread eagle to the bed as they took turns, grunting like animals as they rutted her._

_The weight of the one that threw her legs over his shoulders so she was folded in half.  "You like that baby girl?  Yeah?  That's it, take it! Take your daddy's cock..." he panted._

_Another's hands grasping her head as a cock fucked her open mouth "Soranna! Oh Soranna I love you so much!"_

_The crack of a hand across her face, spinning her around and across the bed.  His hands grabbing her hard enough to leave bruises as he roughly shoved his dick into her ass, causing her to let out a strangled cry of pain as he let out a low and evil chuckle in her ear._

_The three that took her at the same time; one laying beneath her, one mounted her from behind, and one took her mouth.  Their voices, voices she **knew** talking in hushed whispers. _

__"Maker, d'you really think it's-"_ _

_"Shut it! It doesn't matter if she is or not!"_

_"Oh sweet Andraste her cunt is **tight**!"_

She lost track of everything, how long she lay there, how many came to use her.  Laying on the now filthy sheets, the cum of the most recent strangers dripping from her orifices and dozens of others drying in splashes on her skin, she finally realized the seemingly endless stream of strangers had indeed ceased.

Dimly she heard the sound of splashing water as he filled the tub in the other room of this two room hut, the squeal of unoiled hinges as he opened the door, his footfalls echoing as he entered and made his way over slowly to the bed.  Despite what must have been a shocking sight he made no other sound when he saw her, as she knew he would.  Gentle hands reached out and undid the ties lacing up the back of her hood and drew it away.

After being in the darkness so long it took a few moments of blinking in the dim light of the bedside lantern before she was able to see the water skin being offered to her.  Hands trembling, she took it from him, sucking in a healthy mouthful and swirling it around before spitting it out again, one hand working the stiffness out of her jaw.  At the same time he had gotten his arms under her and lifted her off the bed, silently carrying her across the room and through the door.

Reaching the tub he gently lowered her in and she hissed as the warm water lapped her more prominent hurts.  Once she was settled he reached for the nearby soap and washcloth and began to bath her.  She allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment and let the heat soak into her, relaxing muscles made sore and stiff from being bent and held in so many positions.  She took another swig of the water skin she still held, swishing it around again and spitting over the side of the tub before speaking.

"Report,"

"Five hundred gold," was the reply as his hands moved methodically over her skin with the damp cloth.  "Couple dozen males, mostly human but some elves and dwarves too.  Even a few females." Ah.  She suspected as much.

Nodding at his words, she raised the water skin again and took a proper drink now that she had washed most of the cum out.  "Enough for the medicine?" she asked.

"Yeah.  And a few other things, I know we're running low whetstones and mending twine.  We'll be able to stock up a bit on those."  She nodded again.  Such little things, yet so important.  It was hard to defend yourself with a dull blade, and armor with gaping holes offered little protection.

She took another sip of water and winced as his hands found a particularly troublesome knot and began to work it out.  His hands immediately stilled.  "You ok Boss?" 

She shrugged. "Am I bleeding?"

"Not that I saw."

"Then I'm fine Bull."

They sat together in silence as he finished bathing her, handing her the cloth so she could clean between her thighs.  She was glad she brought him.  His Ben-Hassrath training and the general principles of the Qun that he was raised under made him less bound to the societal norms and judgments of the rest of Fereldan and the Free Marches.  He may not have been happy or agreed with her choices, but neither would he condemn her for them.

Reaching for the rough towel he had laid aside, she rose from the tub and dried herself off, Bull passing over the plain homespun clothes she had arrived in.  Her clothing and weapons were stashed halfway between here and camp, it wouldn't do for Inquisitor Trevelyn to be seen here.  This ramshackle hut  a few miles away from Haven that she made sure was rumored to have a woman in it one night every few weeks, one willing -for the right price- to take those patrons the brothels deemed too violent and perverted.  The only rules: enter with nothing, leave her whole.

Dressed at last and with a full length cloak pulled low over her face, she passed through the rooms of the tiny hut, Iron Bull at her heels, and reached for the door.

"Boss," she pulled up short, hand on the handle and turned to look at him. "Yeah Bull."

"There's other things we can do."

"I know Bull." He cocked a brow at her and she sighed. 

"How long does it take for us to do those jobs?  Days.  Sometimes weeks."  She motioned to the bag hanging at his hip.  "I spend one night on my back and look what we can do.  Now it's medicine.  Next time it could buy food, leather for armor, steel for weapons, or feed for the horses.  How many people in Haven will that help while we're off gallivanting around?" She held up a hand when it looked like he would object.  "I'm not saying we don't make a difference, but money in hand now is better than maybe money in hand later."

He stared at her, face unreadable.  "Next time, huh Boss."

She nodded and turned to open the door to the decrepit hut.  "Anything for the Inquisition Bull," she said softly over her shoulder as she stepped out into the almost-dawn light. "Anything for the Inquisition..."

**Author's Note:**

> Completely not where I was going with this. I was intending for it to be a kink for the Inquisitor, being with multiple anonymous partners and dominated by them, but it took a bit of a darker turn. Still happy with it though.


End file.
